Littlest Paris
by Sexy pet777
Summary: sequel of littlest College. The gang graduate and go an a vacation to Paris, the city of love. but trouble comes when two spies follow the gang. And jealousy strikes when Pepper starts hanging out with a french man. And when Penny hangs out with a hyper stranger. Will Sunil win Pepper back? Wil Vinnie win Penny back? will we ever find out who the spies are working for? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my flippin g! Finally, I have made the first chapter of my new sequel, Littlest Paris. It is a sequel to one of my few greatest fanfic hit, Littlest College. Enjoy this amazing sequel of awesome. ;)

* * *

"Hi, my name's Vinnie. Do you remember the story with a coardly Hindu boy, a tomboyish girl, a geeky loser, a hyper freak, a hidious diva monster, a beautiful Chinese girl, and a sexy, green haired dude who had a six pack and muscles and had the sexiest butt the world has ever seen? Well, now that story will continue, with romance, danger, humor, awesomeness, and..."

"Vinnie, who are you talking to?" "Nobody! now go away!"

"Vincent Terrio!" Russell scolded. "You had been in the bathroom for 2 hours! I need to take a bath and you're hogging up the bathroom by playing with your imaginary friend!" "Hey!" Vinnie snapped. "Shnookie is real!" "JUST GET OUT OF THE FLIPPING BATHROOM!" "NO!" "You are being ridiculous Vinnie." Sunil said. "No! you're being ridiculous by saying Shnookie isn't real."

Sunil sighed. "I'm gonna have to kick down the door, ain't I?" "Yep." Russell said. Sunil backed up. He ran up to the door and kicked it down as hard as he could. it didn't break... but it did feel like it broke his foot. "OW!" Sunil cried in pain. "OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWW!" "SUNIL'S A WEREWOLF!" "SHUT UP VINNIE!"

"Get out of my way!" Zoe snapped. She got a key out of her pocket and unlocked the bathroom door. Vinnie stood there. he giggled nervously. "Hey." "Guys!" Penny ran up to them. "Guys! it's starting! The graduations are being passed out. Everyone's eyes widen and they ran off to diffrent rooms to change into their outfits.

Hours later at the graduation

Sunil and Vinnie sat near each other and many other people at the graduation. None of them could see the other five of the group. Vinnie kept scratching his butt. Sunil glared at him. "Vinnie," He quietly snapped. "Stop digging for gold in your a-hole." Vinnie glared at him. "But it itches!" He snapped quietly. "I mean seriously, it's like a boot just got shoved up my a..." "SHHHHH!" Sunil and Vinnie whimpered as many other students shushed them.

the graduation continued.

Vinnie sat down and stopped itching.

"Russell Ferguson."

Sunil and Vinnie clapped and cheered as Russell came up. Russell took a bow and walked off stage. Ms. Twombly looked on her list. "Zoe Trent." Sunil clapped while Vinnie booed. Sunil smaked him in the back of the head. Zoe took her diploma and walked fashionably off stage. "Minka Mark." Minka went of stage. She chered and danced and did cartwheeles. She took her diploma and did cartwheels off stage. "Penny Ling." Vinnie cheered more than anyone else.

Penny walked on stage, crying tears of joy. She took her diploma and ran off stage, so happy. "Pepper Clark." Sunil cheered loudly. Pepper walked on stage and took her diploma. She looked in the crowd to see Sunil. He blew her a kiss. She blew one back. She walked off stage.

Ms Twombly looked at her list. Vinnie was sweating like a dog. He was the dumbest kid in college, and even he knew that. "Vinnie Terrio." "YES!" Vinnie cheered as he jumped up and down. "YEEEEEEEESSSSSS! IN YO FACES SUCKA!" He ran on stage and took his diploma. He did dance moves. As he did a move, he tripped over the stage and fell. Everyone gasped. there was silence.

"I'm ok." Vinnie said. he was Iin a random guy's arms. "Sorry random dude." He said. "Wait a minute!" The guy said. "You're the dude you spit a chewed up cookie in my hand!" "... you remember that?" "Yes!" Vinnie shoved him away and ran off. The guy ran after him.

"Ok..." Ms. Twombly said. "Anyways... Sunil Nevla." Sunil did something he never did before. He jumped up from his seat and danced like nobody's business. He cheered. "Oh yeah! uh huh! it's my birthday! Not really! But who cares? Cause I passed! Oh yeah!"

he ran up on stage and took his diploma and danced like a maniac! "Yes! Yes! Mama! Papa! I made you proud of your boy! Mama! Your baby did something with his life! Papa! I passed college! I hope you proud of me!" He ran off stage and continued to dance as he ran off.

* * *

Sorry that it was a short chapter. anyways, tbc!


	2. Chapter 2

We are ba ba ba baaaaaaaaaaaack! :D

* * *

The graduation was finally over, turns out everyone passed! Everyone was especially shocked that Vinnie passed.

Sunil searched for his friends. He gently passed through people he barley knew. "Hey, guys!" He called out. "Zoe! Russell! Minka! Penny Ling! Vinnie! Pepper!" "Here." Sunil turned around to be kissed by Pepper. Sunil's eyes were wide, but he closed his eyes and kissed back deeply.

He held her by her waist as she put her arms around his neck. Sunil slightly tried to tongue her, but she shoved him away and smirked. "Not until we're married." Sunil chuckled and held her closer. "Whatever you desire my love."

"Oh Sunil I love you sooooo much! mwa mwa mwa!" The couple looked to see Vinnie and the rest. Vinnie was pretending to be Sunil and Pepper. Vinnie was pretending they were tonguing each other. "Mwa mwa llll llllll..." Sunil smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop ruffhousing you two." Penny scolded. "We all passed." Everyone cheered, knowing Penny Ling was right. "You know what," Russell said. "We should have a party in celebration." "where's the party?" Vinnie asked. "Your house." Everyone said. Vinnie blinked and shook his head. "No way!" He snapped. "I ain't goin to let you guys trash at my place just because..." Penny shuted him up by kisiing him. Vinnie blinked as they parted.

"On second thought!" He said. "Let's party hardy!" Everyone cheered.

At Vinnie's house.

(Music)

You should be dancin

Yeah!

Dancin

Yeah!

"Wow Vinnie, this is a great party." Vinnie noded. "Yeah. it s pretty great... even if it is just the seven of us."

"Lps!" Penny Ling cheered, lifting up her glass. The others raised up theirs also. "We you can be who you wanna be!" Everyone cheered and drank their drink.

Russell spat his out. So did Penny. And Sunil. And Pepper. And Zoe. And Minka. They all had faces of disgust. "What is this?!" Sunil exclaimed. "It's beer." Everyone blinked and stared at Vinnie. "Vincent!" Russell scolded. "You gave us alcohol!?" "... yeah." Everyone dumped their drinks on the green haired teen. Vinnie laughed and so did everyone else.

"To books." Russell said.

"To singing!"

"To Art!"

"To Comedy!"

"to magic!"

"To ribbion dancing!"

"To... uh... regular dancing!"

The gang got punch and drank it... without spitting it up. they all knew that this was going to be a great celebration.

* * *

... sorry that it's short. I'm gonna start getting back on track soon. :)

Anyways, tb freakin c.


End file.
